


Народная любовь

by Catwolf



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Prison
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Йена и Микки очень любят в народе. Считают символом настоящей любви…





	Народная любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно любовью к Йену и Микки в фэндоме «Бесстыжих» (у автора зарисовки в том числе). И да, почему-то именно к этой паре у меня так и напрашивалась шуточная ассоциация в виде транспортировки советских/российских заключённых по сибирским железным дорогам :)

_И вот опять — вагоны,_  
_Перегоны, перегоны,_  
_И стыки рельс отсчитывают путь, —_  
_А за окном — в зеленом_  
_Березки и клены, —_  
_Как будто говорят: «Не позабудь!»_  
  
_А с насыпи мне машут пацаны, —_  
_Зачем меня увозят из Весны!.._  
  
**_Владимир Высоцкий «Весна еще в начале»_**

— Блядь, — с чувством произнёс Микки, когда вагон с силой тряхнуло и колёса заскрежетали по рельсам, тормозя. — Снова разъезд, что ль?  
— Кажись, да, — подтвердил Йен. — Давай в окошко выглянем. Там хоть воздух свежий.  
— Дубодрыга там, — проворчал Микки, но не стал останавливать Йена, когда тот начал осторожно отодвигать заслонку с забранного частой решёткой окошка. — Ща опять весь вагон выстудим. И так везут как кильку в морозильнике.  
— Нас ещё не как кильку, — хмыкнул Йен, пытаясь выглянуть в окошко, но не прижаться к холодной решётке носом. — У нас вагончик отдельный.  
— Ну да. Как у особо опасных. Прямо люкс-класс.  
— Зато трахаться можно. Никто не видит и не мешается.  
— Тоже верно.  
В морозном воздухе далеко разносились окрики охранников, но закрыть окошко никто не заставлял. Йен повнимательнее вгляделся в синеющие сумерки и увидел на насыпи жмущуюся друг к другу толпу каких-то местных. Мужики, бабы; даже дети, замотанные в тулупы, ушанки и пуховые платки. Все переступали на холоде с ноги на ногу, но уходить явно никуда не собирались — и, не отрываясь, пялились на него.  
— Эй, вам тут что, цирк, что ли? — крикнул Йен толпе. — Может, тогда за представление заплатите?  
— Хоть детей не морозьте, долбоёбы! — поддержал Микки, тоже подобравшись к окошку.  
Толпа зашевелилась. Послышался многоголосый гомон.  
— Это они?  
— Они, да?  
— Да, точно они…  
Кучка людей начала подбираться ближе к вагону. Охранники то ли были где-то далеко, то ли им было похуй.  
— Мы детей не зря привели, — затараторила какая-то баба, во все глаза глядя на Йена с Микки и поднимая на руках такого же толстого, как она сама, пацанёнка. — Мы им настоящую любовь хотим показать. Как _а_  она бывает, любовь-то.  
— Настоящая любовь — это у нас, что ль? — немного обалдело спросил Микки, уперевшись подбородком Йену в плечо.  
— А как же! — с энтузиазмом подтвердила баба. — Мы все про вас знаем. По радио передают, по телевизору, в газетах пишут. Мы вам тут принесли кой-чего… а ну, — она обернулась через плечо на какого-то мужика, — передай быстро, пока никто не видит!  
Мужик вразвалку подошёл по снегу к самому вагону и сунул в окно свёрток. Узкий и длинный — как раз сквозь решётку пролез, хоть и с трудом.  
— Покушаете, — пояснила баба, которая, очевидно, была над толпой главной и говорила за всех. — А запрещёнки там никакой нет, охраннички не отберут.  
— Увидеть бы, как они целуются, — всхлипнула в толпе баба помоложе и утёрла варежкой нос.  
— Микки, — Йен положил свёрток и пихнул Микки локтём. — Микки, давай народ порадуем. Передачку вон притащили. Детей посмотреть привели, заморозить не побоялись. Ждали здесь небось все, на холоде.  
— Долго ждали, долго, — вразнобой, согласно кивая головами, подтвердила толпа.  
— Ну ладно, — Микки хмыкнул и притянул Йена за стриженый рыжий затылок, стараясь оказаться поближе к окошку. — Пусть порадуются, в натуре. Иди сюда.  
Йен медлить не стал и засосал Микки так, что порнофильм позавидует. В толпе зааплодировали; кто-то, кажется, от восторга разревелся.  
— Дальше там передайте, если связь какая есть! — крикнул Микки, когда снова послышались командные окрики, поезд тронулся, и толпа энергично замахала им руками и платками. — Пусть тоже с передачками приходят, если чё! Мы и для них поцелуемся!  
Все закричали в ответ, обещая непременно передать. Кто-то пожелал скорейшего освобождения.  
— Вот это уж вряд ли, — вздохнул Йен у плеча Микки.  
— Ничё, — успокоил его Микки и с нажимом погладил по спине, стараясь согреть. — Все сидят, и мы отсидим. Зато народ-то нас как любит, а?  
— Ага, — Йен заулыбался. — Мы прямо национальные герои. Настоящая любовь, говорят. Мик, давай ещё поцелуемся? Хоть сейчас никто и не смотрит…  
— А похуй, смотрят ли, — ответил Микки и жадно прижался губами к губам Йена.


End file.
